Shattered Fragments
by daisyink
Summary: A collection of HP drabbles I've written, mostly from GnH, over at FA.org. Fragments and memories of Harry and Draco's 'relationship'. Rated for slight HD slash.
1. Sandalwood and Pine

A collection of drabbles and cookies I've written, mostly as answers to the NQs at Guns 'n' Handcuffs. I've been toying with the idea of putting them together and connecting them as a story, but right now I don't have much time, so I'll just have to settle for posting them now. Each one will be a chapter; keep looking for updates, as I am a big writer of drabbles (because they're so short and easy to write!). Comments are appreciated, as always.

Title: Er...Vanilla and Sandalwood?  
Rating: G  
Summary: Harry wonders how he ended up...here.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
A/N: First drabble I ever wrote...please be kind. It's based on a picture of them; sadly, the link seems to be lost, so I can't provide you the address. It's a very cool picture, though, morbid and purple (they're supposed to be lying on a purple tombstone, but at the time we thought it was a matress xD).

He had to wonder why in the world he was lying next to Draco on a bed covered with purple roses (at least, he thought they were roses..), with really uncomfortable clothes on, outdoors and totally unprotected. It was weird, really, because he had no recollection of anything that they'd done that might lead to this kind of situation...but then Draco shifted and snuggled closer to him, and...he breathed in his smell, the lemons, sandalwood, the warm scent of vanilla...and something that was uniquely Draco. And then he had to wonder why he had even asked. It didn't matter, really.

**_Fin._**


	2. First Date

Title: First Date  
Rating: G  
Summary: Harry and Draco on their first date.

* * *

It was the first time we'd actually ever gone on an official "date", although we'd been together a while now. Somehow it had never occurred to us to actually have a "date"-- never had a specific time or place to meet, never had the sort of formality that it entailed. It was always a sort of meeting, sometimes spontaneous, sometimes preceded with a sort of quiet agreement between us.

But never a date.

It feels good, somehow, almost as if it were a beginning-- a beginning, perhaps, to something more than just simple meetings and coy glances.

Something that may lead to love.

**_.Fin_**


	3. Last Day

Title: Last Day  
Author: Silver  
Rating: G  
A/N: I wrote this for the NQ about Harry and Draco's last day at Hogwarts.

* * *

Today is the last day. The last day I'll ever go downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast, the last day I can go to the lake, alone with my thoughts, the last day Draco and I will nearly get caught and laugh about it afterwards. I start packing. Against my will, tears start to run down my cheeks, but I ignore them and act as if nothing were wrong. My hand is shaking as I reach for my last article of clothing, and a piece of paper flutters to the floor.

_I'll miss it too._

The words make me smile, just a little, and I start to feel less alone.

**_Fin._**


	4. Words

Title: Words  
Rating: G  
Summary: Draco Malfoy loved words.  
A/N: This is actually more of a cookie than a drabble; I wrote it for a plot bunny that formed one day, but I couldn't seem to finish the fic in a way that was satisfactory-so I just decided to post this, since it's the only part I really like.

* * *

Draco Malfoy loved words. Any kind, really, that took his fancy--whether it sounded nice or looked cool on paper or meant something else than someone would think, it didn't matter. He took a liking to certain words seemingly at ranom, and he would always talk about them, or say them over and over and over. Sort of like some kind of fascinated child seeing candy for the first time. (Well, not really, but it was almost the same. Except the child would be the kind that liked to look over the candy all day, licking it and enjoying the taste for longer than was necessary). That was the thing about Draco--he had all these weird (and, Harry had to admit, quite endearing) quirks about him. He was interested in so many things, the sort of things that no one usually paid attention to. He was observant, really observant, and he never forgot things (facts, or dates or conversations, that is; he almost never remembered where he'd left his socks or when to do laundry).

Ever since their relationship had become..."stable", or however you wanted to call it, and it seemed that it would be relatively smooth sailing from then on, Harry learned more and more about Draco's little "habits". For example, he never, ever got up when he woke (at least, not immediately); in the morning, he was more or less sleep-walking until he had his daily cup of tea; he had excellent posture and manners, a side-effect of growing up in the Malfoy household, though he seemed, as Harry thought, adorably oblivious to it. He thought it was sweet. He found a lot of things about Draco were sweet, which would be odd, really, as he was Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, a Malfoy, doer-of-things-bad-and-generally-annoying, Ice Prince, blah, blah, blah...

But still. Harry thought he was sweet.

**_.Fin_**


	5. Dear Harry

Title: Dear Harry (?)  
Rating: G  
Summary: Draco leaves Harry, and all Harry has left is a letter.  
A/N: I like this, because I think it's just so Draco-a bit nasty, unapologetic, and still kind of sweet. Well, I thought so anyway :)

* * *

_Dear Harry,  
I know you know that there's something going on between us, and whether it's love like, or attraction, or lust, I don't know, but I think you'd agree that it was pretty...ground-breaking. Well, it certainly changed me, and how I thought of you-- I wonder if it did for you, too? I don't want you to think I don't care for you, I--  
Well, let's just say I don't completely want to leave. But I don't...care enough about you to stay, because I'm a Slytherin, and we look out for ourselves. I'm sure you'll find someone else to share your life with. I'm glad I could be part of yours, even for just a little while. Does this make any sense? Probably not. Oh well-- it's my letter, right? _

_(I'd say that I'd like to see you again, but I don't want to lie.)  
__  
Draco_

**_Fin._**


End file.
